


Fleeting Moments

by SpiffyNoodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on a tumblr post I found: “If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”</p><p>It's finally time for Tony Stark to meet his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot.

0000 days, 00 hours, 15 minutes, 45 seconds.  
The clock on his arm was ticking down. Finally, after what seemed like years, it was finally going down . . . the great Tony Stark would finally meet his soul mate. He’d only been waiting for over thirty years, most people found their true love in their teenage years, or early twenties. Of course there was always an exception . . . he just didn’t think that that would have applied to him. He’d tried everything that he could to keep himself happy, going out with other people who didn’t give a rat’s ass about true soul mates, or trying to make the clock on his wrist go faster . . . but now it seemed like it was moving too fast. There was work to be done though, he couldn’t just stand around and think about how he was going to meet his mate in 14 minutes, 16 seconds . . . he slapped a piece of tape over his arm so he didn’t have to see it as he worked on his latest upgrade for the repulsors, but as the seconds ticked by, he found himself peeling off the tape to take a peek anyway.

With a heavy sigh, Tony decided to abandon his project for now, and go out into the living room. He poured himself a glass of scotch, and took a long drink, before realizing /maybe/ his first impression on his soul mate should not be done while he was drunk . . . or maybe it should, it would give her a chance to see what a horrible person he was. He wouldn’t blame her for turning back around at the doorstep, or for being some money grubbing whore. At least the sex would be good then. Secretly . . . he had hoped it would be Pepper, but that dream had long sailed when she found her mate a couple years back.  
  
10 minutes, 25 seconds  
  
Tony poured himself another glassful, mostly just wanting something in his hands to fiddle with. He hoped he had enough food in the kitchen, and that maybe she could cook so he wouldn’t have to worry about embarrassing her with greasy Chinese or leftover pizza. Hell, maybe she would be into that kind of thing. He tapped his foot against the floor, as the time got closer, he felt a stronger pull towards the elevator, like his soul mate was going to meet him on the ground floor or something. With a glance out the window, he realized it was raining. IT WAS RAINING. What if his soulmate was soaking wet when she got here?! Tony quickly scrambled to find warm blankets, get the coffee pot ready for guests, and he turned the fireplace on. By the time he was done with all of this, he looked down at the clock on his wrist.  
  
7 minutes, 16 seconds  
  
Only three minutes had passed!? He was going to give himself a heart attack if he didn’t do something soon to pass the time. He decided to start walking, since the pull in his gut was getting pretty strong now. The scientist stepped into the elevator, and watched the clock on his arm before forcing himself to pull his eyes away. He felt like a pathetic schoolgirl, waiting around for her first boyfriend. With a snort, he stopped on a couple floors to check up on things like "do the fax machines all have paper in them? Yes? Good" Before he got back into the elevator, deciding he’d wasted enough time.  
  
2 minutes, 5 seconds.  
  
The brunette’s secretary was giving him strange looks as he paced the front doors of the Avengers tower, his eyes glued to the outside world, waiting for his mate to make an appearance, walking up his driveway.  
  
0 minutes, 30 seconds.  
  
He could /finally/ see a dark figure in a heavy coat walking up the driveway, a person being pulled by the same instincts as he had been, one to meet each other. The person looked kind of . . . dirty . . . but who was he to judge? Hell, at least he was finally getting to meet her. At least he thought it was a girl, long dark hair covered her face.  
  
10 seconds.  
  
She was within his vision now, and well . . . she didn’t look like a girl. In fact . . . was that a guy!? He gulped as the dark haired man walked up to him, glaring down at him. Tony tried to look around the man, to see if his girl was coming up behind him, but no such luck. He looked down at his arm.  
  
0 seconds.  
  
He glanced at the man’s left arm, to see if he could see his clock . . . but his entire left arm was metal. His eyes shot back up to the man’s face, realizing exactly who this was.  
  
Bucky shivered as he stepped in from the rain. He was wet and cold, and he was glad that terrible tugging in his gut was gone now. “Is Steve here?” he asked, he’d seen on the tv in window shops that Steve was an Avenger, and this was the Avengers tower, after all.  
  
Tony huffed irritably. Those were not the first words he had been hoping to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, Comment :D


End file.
